Smile and Live
by DXRULES103
Summary: This is an AU. What if Jack McCoy had another daughter? What would happen when she meets Michael Cutter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Michael Cutter, Jack McCoy, Connie, or anybody else created by that show. I only own the original characters such as Alexandria.

**Summary**: This is an AU. What if Jack McCoy had another daughter? What would happen when she meets Michael Cutter? This is that story. I hope you all enjoy and review.

**A/N**: This is my first Law and Order. I really hope you all enjoy this. Review if you wish. They make me really happy, but even if you just skimmed or just viewed this – it's okay. Enjoy! _**(Oh, if anyone can tell me what Michael Cutter's eyes are I would really appreciate it. The color I said it is was from my point of view by looking at the TV. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)**_

Alexandria "Alex" Riley McCoy looked at the building in front of her. This particular building held the office of the District Attorney. The District Attorney was her father Jack "Hang 'Em High" McCoy.

She had been gone from New York for too long; longer than she expected. It's been three years since she last taught at NYU and other colleges. It's been three years since she last talked with her friends. It's been three years since she last hugged her father.

For the past three years, she's been in London studying everything from politics, philosophy, and to its culture, and also, seeing the sites.

She interviewed celebrities, philosophers and politicians. She also conversed with people who became friends and professors of pop culture, politics, and philosophy.

She saw all the wonderful sites that England could give. She saw the Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, etc, etc.

She loved London. It became a part of her. She loved its people, and admired them. But her heart would always remain in New York.

So, that's why she left. She's seen and learned enough about the English. She's stayed longer than necessary, but that was fine. She was home now. New York was the home of her heart.

There were a lot of things that she missed which made her make the decision to return to the states. She missed teaching to her students at NYU, and the other universities and colleges. It's been three years since she last talked to her friends. It's been three years since she's been home. But most importantly, it's been three years since she had hugged her father with all her might and love.

That was the main reason. She left London for that reason. She missed her father the most. He was everything to her. After her mother died, she always wanted to meet her father. And when she did, she instantly adored him. She loved her father with everything she had in her being. She could never leave him alone.

LAW&ORDERLAW&ORDERLAW&ORDER

John James "Jack" McCoy was sitting his office running over many files filled with reports, paper to sign, and other documents to review. He ran his hands through his face. Ever since taking over the role as District Attorney, he's been getting a lot more tired, aches, tensions, and the annoyance.

He had given Arthur Branch his resignation after the case involving the murdered senator and the coroner who made a huge mistake. Branch tried to persuade him, but it wasn't the old District Attorney who convinced him not do what he wanted to do.

No, it was until after Branch went off in one of his ambitious ventures that the higher superior told him that resigning wasn't an option. The mayor wanted to appoint him as the new DA, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it.

He has argued with plenty of politicians, bashed his fare share too, but it never occurred to him that he would ever want to be involved in the role of both lawyer and politician.

He didn't contemplate his answer. He immediately said no. He preferred to be the Executive Assistant District Attorney. Nevertheless, unfortunately for him, the mayor had other ideas. The mayor said to take the new level of being a lawyer, and keep his job or lose his job all together.

The mayor didn't leave him much of a choice. He begrudgingly accepted the new station. He would be DA.

It was then he had to appoint his replacement. He knew many people he wanted the job, and many others who would do be an EADA very well. He chose a person he knew. He chose Michael Cutter. He would never regret it. He might as well have Michael as his replacement if he couldn't do it himself as Executive Assistant District Attorney.

Jack saw some of himself in Cutter. They were both crusaders for the law. They both could be ruthless in acting for the law. But they mostly were very different lawyers. Michael tends to break the rules rather than bend them. Cutter was a little reckless and he caused many headaches for him ever since he came. Yet, he respected, and admired Mike. He couldn't deny that. Besides, the competition between them was in gear. He wanted to see where it would go.

"Well, I never thought I see the day."

Jack looked up at the voice. He smiled at the person in front of him in surprise.

"Alex?" he exclaimed. He stood up and moved to stand in front of her. "I thought you were still in England. Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't, Dad. I didn't know I was going to leave England until I bought the ticket." Alex replied as she gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Pulling away, Alex looked around her father's office and smugly smiled. "Wow, you officially a politician!"

Jack shook his head. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he too gave a swift look around his office. "No, not a politician," he replied. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"But it did."

"Yeah, it did."

"So, who did you appoint?" Alex said after a momentary pause.

Jack sat down on his desk. "His name is Michael Cutter. I knew him and I knew he would do a good job."

Alex smiled. "Cutter…" she mouthed. She grinned. "That's some last name. I bet he gave you some problems," she said.

McCoy smiled. "Yeah, he does. He's wild and sometimes reckless."

"Wonderful description, Dad."

"Thanks."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michael Cutter and Connie Rubirosa came into the hallway where they were stationed.

"Did you get the files from Mockery?" Cutter asked as they entered his office.

"Yes, he was stubborn, but I got it." Rubirosa replied.

Michael put away his briefcase and took off his coat. He put it over his chair and turned on the lights. He went to his window and rolled it up to let some natural light come in. It was then he noticed something.

"What's this?" he asked aloud. Jack was in his office with a strange woman. He motioned to Rubirosa to them.

"What?" she asked. She was going more words, but her words were caught up in her throat as she saw what she saw.

Michael watched as the mysterious woman and McCoy walked out of the office; smiling and talking to one another with a familiarity that he has not seen with Jack before.

He looked at Rubirosa in question.

The strange woman was around an inch shorter than his height, and her dark hair was long, thick and layered. She couldn't be more than thirty, dressed in Levi jeans and shirt that read: _**I laugh at your stupidity. **_She appeared to be athletic, but at the same time she carried sexiness under her somewhat professional surface. But it was her eyes that had caught him in the throat. They were familiar. He'd seen those eyes before.

"Her name's Alexandria Riley…" a voice said which brought him out from his thoughts.

He turned to Rubirosa. He looked at her expectantly.

Connie knew that what she'll reveal will surprise Michael greatly. She knew that Jack might not talk about it for himself.

"McCoy," she finished.

Michael blinked. _**His daughter?**_The confusion rose. He looked at the woman whom Jack was with and back to Rubirosa.

"Come again?" he asked; mind blank. _**Daughter? **_"I thought he had only one."

"I thought that too." Connie continued with understanding. She saw the confusion in Cutter and placed a hand on her hip. "I, too, thought that he had only one daughter: Rebecca. But I was wrong. He has two daughters: Rebecca and Alexandria."

Michael returned watching Jack and his daughter Alexandria smile at one another, and talk to one another. _**Another daughter… **_He wasn't overwhelmed, but he was surprised.

"So," he started, "she's his daughter. I thought he only had a daughter with his ex-wife?" _**Where does this Alexandria arrive? **_

Connie understood and heard his unspoken question. "I think he was thirty seven when he had her."

Michael looked at her; wondering how she knew that.

"I asked him how old he was." Connie answered with a half shrug.

"How old is he anyway?" he replied. Jack never told him. But he guessed the age of his boss was that McCoy was around his sixties.

Rubirosa shook her head. "You've got to ask him."

_**That's helpful. **_Michael looked back at the two subjects of the conversation. They were now heading to his office.

He quickly moved to his desk and sat down. Connie watched that with slight amusement on her face.

Cutter then said, "I'll find out."

"I'm sure you will," the assistant DA easily said.

Right then Jack and Alexandria came into the room right after she took the seat in front of his desk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex looked long at the two people in the office. She didn't bother looking at the slim woman holding a brief case. Her eyes were drawn to the man sitting behind the desk. She guessed that the man in that seat was her father's successor.

The man had grayish-blue eyes, dirty-blonde hair, and a tone of white skin that to her eyes were seemingly untouched by time. There was something about him that drew her to him. She didn't know what it was, but it was strange.

Jack nodded at her daughter and his two DA's.

"Morning…" he said.

Rubirosa nodded at him while Michael just looked at Alexandria.

Alex returned her sites to both DA's and smiled at them.

"I'm Alexandria," she introduced extending her hand to Rubirosa.

Connie took it with a smile. "Connie."

Alex returned her attention back to Michael and turned her smile into a small grin.

"You must be my father's replacement."

LAW&ORDERLAW&ORDERLAW&ORDERLAW&ORDER

Michael was knew exactly why he was caught in his throat. Alexandria's eyes were just like her father's: strong, independent, and slightly soft. She far more beautiful up close than far away. He knew that she was attractive. But there was something about her that took him away. He just didn't know what it was.

"You must be my father's replacement."

Cutter blinked. It took him awhile to realize that she just made a joke. Once he did realize her words, he smiled slightly.

"I've heard that one before," he replied. He liked her voice. It was soft yet assertive. There was something else in her voice. And to his surprise, he realized that he had a mix of a New York and British accent. It was nice.

"You let people do that to your successor?" Alex asked, glancing at her father.

Michael saw heard the humor in her voice. He quickly looked at McCoy and saw the humor in his eyes.

Jack merely shrugged. "Can't stop people's opinions," he replied.

Then the most beautiful sound that Michael has ever heard came out of Alex. She laughed. She was looking back at him. Her grin widened. Cutter tried not to blink too quickly. Her stare; it was something else.

"I think Mr. Cutter can handle it."

LAW&ORDERLAW&ORDERLAW&ORDERLAW&ORDER

"I think Mr. Cutter can handle it." Alex said.

She wondered if Cutter could handle her soft snipe. _I hope you have a sense of humor. If you don't I don't think you'll be able to do this job. _

She carefully watched Michael and was pleased to see him give her a little grin.

"Yeah, I can handle it," he answered with a nod.

Alex laughed again. She looked at her father and slipped her arm through his. "See? He can handle himself. I don't think you have to worry about anything. He's got it covered."

Jack looked at his daughter curiously. "You can see all that by his short answer?" he asked.

Alex looked at Cutter and then back at her father. "Yes, I can," she whispered. She then turned her grin into a smile. "So, what do you want for lunch? Chinese? Italian?"

"I think I rather have some Mexican," her father replied.

"I like Mexican." Alex agreed. "Let's go!"

LAW&ORDERLAW&ORDERLAW&ORDERLAW&ORDER

Michael watched as Jack and Alex left. He stood up and went to the window. He watched as the two left the building; chatting with each other.

He couldn't help but wonder if he'll ever see her again. _Why? _All he could tell himself was that it wasn't bad to meet new people.

He turned to Rubirosa and shrugged.

"Back to work."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hope you all enjoyed. Review appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Jack McCoy, Michael Cutter, or anyone familiar characters created by Dick Wolf. I do own Alexandria.

**A/N: **This is another chapter. I know it took a while, but I couldn't seem to get into Michael's head least of all my own personal creation Alexandria. Forgive me. I hope you all enjoy this. Review appreciated.

Two weeks have past since Michael's first meeting with the second daughter of his boss.

Alexandria would come over to the office almost every day to have lunch with her father. Michael never got the chance to talk to her like he did when they first met. They just gave each other nods, looks, and a soft hello, but that was it.

Cutter rolled up his sleeves. He was currently looking through his Blackberry. He was checking his email and his texts.

He just finished a tough case against a physiatrist who helped murder an eighteen year old boy. He had very little evidence to work with – just mere circumstances, but luckily he was able to make the charges stick. He got the wanted verdict – guilty.

After he finished checking his phone, he leaned his head back. God, he was tired. But he was surprised by himself. He was able to finish writing the report a lot quicker than usual.

_My lucky day_, he thought.

"Is my father here?"

Michael's eyes flew open. He looked at his door and to his pleasant surprise saw Alexandria.

_God, you look beautiful_, he thought. He looked at her attire: jeans, silk shirt, and cotton sweater.

He sat up straighter and ran a hand through his hair.

With a shake of his head he replied, "No, sorry. He's not going to be here."

LAWANDORDERLAWANDORDERLAWANDORDERLAWANDORDER

Alex frowned slightly. _**He's not going to be here. **_

"Why not?" she asked. She didn't understand. She and her father agreed that they would eat lunch together for most of the week.

She couldn't help but notice his clothes. Cutter was wearing a blue Armani shirt and a black Armani coat. _**What's the deal with you? **_Her eyes caught the Blackberry on his desk and she couldn't help but grin inside. _**You're definitely one of New Age guys.**_

"Where is he?" she asked after returning her gaze to his face.

She looked deeper. She found that his hair changes, but for some reason his hair was really dark brown rather than dirty blonde. And his eyes; they were not grey or blue but a mix of those two colors with green as the commanding one. _**No, they change.**_ His eyes change.

There was something about his eyes that drew her to him. There was something in them that she couldn't describe.

"He's having lunch with a judge."

Michael's voice cut her out of her wonderings. Inside she shook herself at her stupidity. _**I wonder what he thought. Did he notice me staring… a little – too deeply into his eyes? **_God, she felt like she could hit herself.

LAWANDORDERLAWANDORDERLAWANDORDERLAWANDORDER

Michael hid his smile when he saw the look of surprise enter her face. He did see her eyes stray to his and then zone out.

He found kind of funny.

Alex nodded. "Lunch with a judge…" she repeated to herself, and then muttered, "That must be fun…"

Michael grinned at that comment.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would like to have lunch with a judge," he replied. "Too frightening a thing to do."

"What? Can't stand the possibility of being disbarred?" Alex quickly quipped as she put a hand on her waist.

"Dealing with the possibility of that and being put into contempt?" Michael answered. His grin widened. "Then, yes."

…………………LAWANDORDERLAWANDORDERLAWANDORDER……………

Alex grinned back. She took her hand off her waist and rubbed her neck. What was she going to do now? Her father was having a meeting with some judge. What could she do?

"Well…" she started. _**What am I still doing here? **_"Thanks."

As she went to the doorway, Michael's head immediately sent an alarm. He didn't want her to go. It wasn't just because he was curious. He wanted her to stay.

_But why? _he thought.

Before he could search for the answer, he said, "I got some food coming here… Um… I sometimes buy double so I can have leftovers later."

Alex turned around. She looked at him carefully and smiled slightly. "Are you offering something?" she asked. "Like an invitation?"

Michael scratched the back of his head. _**Was it one? **_He pushed his tongue to the side of his cheek.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "An invitation…"

"How long till the food comes here?" Alex asked as she took a seat in front of him. She put her purse down beside her and looked around the office a little more closely.

Michael checked his watch. "About fifteen to twenty minutes."

_**A lot of time… **_Alex just knew this would be an afternoon of learning. She ran her hands through her hair and took of her sweater and hung it behind the chair.

"This may sound a little rude…but...do you got anything that can connect an i-pod" she asked.

Michael laughed. "Am I already that boring?"

"No!" Alex cried in shock. Her face to red. She ran a hand through her hair. "You heard me. I did say that I didn't want to be rude – or any of that sort."

"I don't think you're rude at all." Michael replied calmly. He liked the way her face flushed. _**Makes you even more beautiful…**_ He inwardly shook himself. _**Where did that come from?**_ He didn't know.

_God, I'm acting weird. Cool down girl! _she thought. Alex smiled; reassured. She gave the office another once over.

"Definitely different from the last time I was in here," she remarked. "A lot more books…"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I let Jack take them." He looked at his phone. "That's all I need really."

"The BlackBerry?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Yeah, the BlackBerry…" Michael nodded behind him. "What kind of I-Pod do you have?"

_**Jeez, I'm blind. It was right there behind him all along… **_Alex shrugged. "An i-Touch."

She looked at his laptop which was laid to the side on a shelf filled with files.

"I can connect it to that…" she pointed out.

Michael glanced at his computer. He nodded; giving his permission. He watched as she opened his computer (which was still on) and connected her i-Touch.

After she connected the i-Touch, Alex returned to her seat with the laptop. She put the computer to the left of the desk. She stretched a little and then gave Cutter a curious look.

"What genre do you prefer?" she asked.

"Classics… some from now, but yeah, prefer so-called Old School type." Michael replied.

"Classics…" Alex nodded. She looked at the computer and checked out her playlists. "Yeah," she continued. She glanced at Michael. "80's classic?"

Michael smiled. "As in the Police, U2, Springsteen, Bryan Adams, AC/DC, Queen, the album Thriller, and Weird Al Yankovic?" He laughed. "Yeah, I'm all for it."

Alex laughed back. "Ray-Bans, Star Wars, the five o'clock shadow, and the Madonna wannabes…" she listed. She clicked on the shuffle and continued, "What era has more? Who could ask for any less than the decade with distinct trends for different eras?"

_Won't you come see about me? _

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby…_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

"Breakfast Club… 1985… John Hughes…an athlete… a basket case… a princess… a brain…. And a criminal… all the stars were a part of the Brat Pack…" Alex wistfully said with her eyes closed.

Michael watched as she mouthed the lyrics with utmost curiosity.

_Love's strange so real in the dark. _

_Think of the tender things that we were working on._

**Slow change may pull us apart.**

**When the light gets into your heart, baby.**

_Don't you forget about me…_

_Don't… Don't… Don't… Don't…_

_Don' you forget about me…_

Alex opened her eyes and found Michael staring at her.

"Oh, drifted away…" she said apologetically.

"I don't mind." Michael quickly assured.

He didn't mind at all. He decided this was his chance to learn more about Jack's second daughter.

"That's good…" Alex replied. She flushed slightly. She bit her lip. "Yeah…"

Michael couldn't laugh at what he was seeing. It was quite amusing seeing her so – uncomfortable.

_**Is he laughing? **_Alex squared her eyes and let her ears listen carefully. _**That is a laugh! **_She glared at the man.

The assistant D.A. felt her glare and stopped laughing.

"What?" he asked.

He unfortunately was quite familiar with her glare. Her glare was almost just like her fathers except they were more pointed. He didn't know if that was good or not.

"Something funny?" Alex asked with a slight grin that softened her glare.

Michael shook his head with a smile. He laid his elbows on his desk, folded his hands, and laid his cheek on his knuckles.

"I never pegged you as a woman who gets – uncomfortable," he explained.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. Her grin widened. "What kind of woman have you pegged me as?"

_**I've just put myself on the spot.**_ "What kind of woman?" Michael repeated. He changed his position and sat up straighter. He looked into her eyes and saw a challenge in them. He couldn't help but grin at that.

"I pegged you as someone who doesn't lose control that easily," he continued. He looked at her up and down. "I see you as a woman, who doesn't like confrontation, but would go up against it or instigate it if necessary." He paused; thinking about his next words. _**A woman who's beautiful and knows how to use her beauty. **_He quickly changed that sentence when he finally spoke. "A woman with beauty both in and out; not afraid of being what you truly are…. That's what I peg – saw."

After a short bit of silence, a new song came up. It was "Summer of '69" by Bryan Adams.

_I got my first real six-string_

_Bought it at the five-and-dime_

_Played it till my fingers bled_

_It was the summer of '69_

Alex ran her fingers through her hair. She took a momentary pause before she replied.

_I should have known we'd never get far_

"That's quite complementary…" she mused. She laughed. "I don't know about the first half…" She smiled. "But I guess I can agree with the whole "not being afraid of being myself" thing."

"Ah, so you go along the lines of don't judge a book by its cover… or is it don't judge too quickly…" Michael replied, matching her smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Alex admitted with a shrug.

Another Bryan Adams song swept the room. It was an acoustic version so it was much slower.

_I been lookin' for someone_

_Between the fire and the flame_

_We're all lookin' fro something_

_To ease the pain_

"I've always loved this song…" Alex said. "Such a shame that in his entirety Bryan Adams is highly underrated."

"Favorite artist?" Michael asked as he watched her sink deeper and deeper into the song.

_I need somebody_

_Somebody like you_

_Everybody needs somebody_

Alex nodded. "Always have been… along with Sting and U2, but Bryan has always been special to me."

_I need somebody_

_Hey what about you_

Michael let his eyes take her in. He smiled as she sang along quietly to herself; lost once again in the music. She looked free to him. It was something that was quite liberating. He never seen someone so – there before.

"You know you're one incredible woman."

He said it before he could think. His eyes widened. He wanted to gag. What did he just do?

_**I just gave her one flirty comment. **_Then it dawned on him. He had been flirting with her ever since she accepted his lunch invitation.

The words he said, wasn't fully comprehended by Alex until after lyric of "I thought I saw the Madonna."

She was confused. She wasn't sure what exactly he meant by the comment. She just gave a small shy smile.

They looked into each other eyes. They stared deep into the other's eyes; searching, and trying to understand. Their eyes wouldn't leave one another.

And then the chorus began…

_I need somebody_

_Somebody like you_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_I need somebody_

_Hey what about you_

_We all need somebody_

_**What happens after this?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter to Smile and Live**_

**TBC**

**End-note:** I don't Bryan Adams or Simple Minds. I hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
